Motorcycle Mack
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Who knew a letter could stir up so much havoic.


**A/N: **Takes place a few weeks after "Red Ranger Unplugged".

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Power Rangers.

**Title:** Motorcycle Mack

The rangers were resting in the living room: Rose and Mack were each reading a book, Dax and Tyzonn were playing a leisurely game of pool, and Ronny and Will were having a "life or death" match of foosball. Spencer walked up to the pink ranger, who was curled up on the couch across from Mack. "Miss Rose letter for you." Spencer announced loud enough so everyone stopped what he or she were doing to see what was going on.

"Thanks Spencer." Rose took the small white envelope off the polished silver tray. Spencer quickly exited the room to attend to something else. Rose could feel five sets of eyes starring at her.

"Well . . . are you going to open it?" Ronny asked anxious to see whom it was from. Rose didn't get mail often and when she did, it was always from Oxford or some other university begging for her help on something. Rose gently broke the seal of the envelope.

"Well?!" Ronny said growing more impatient by the second.

"It's a reminder from my friend, Michelle about her wedding." Rose informed. "There's a note." The petite ranger added, intrigued by the little piece of paper inserted into the letter. Rose read it silently to herself. Even though no sound was coming out, all were trying to read her lips. But Rose was too fast. Typical Rose. She stopped; a pensive look on her face, everyone waited for her to tell them what the note said, but instead Rose suddenly got up. "I'm going upstairs to my room. Let me know if anything comes up." She gathered her things and waltzed out of the living room.

"That was weird." Commented Mack, as he watched her walk into the front hall and bound up the stairs.

**Rose's room**

Rose didn't actually expect to be left alone, a few minutes later Ronny was standing in her doorway. "Whatcha do'in?" Ronny asked, walking in and taking a seat at the edge of her friend's bed.

"Nothing." Rose sang back, waiting for Ronny to leave so she could make a phone call. A few minutes of silence passed, and Rose couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not going to tell you Ronny," she warned.

"Fine, but I'll find out . . . somehow." The yellow ranger smirked.

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes. When the coast was clear, Rose dialed the number left on the small piece of paper. "Hello?" She paused. "I got your letter. I don't have a problem with it. I'll come by tomorrow to get fitted. Oh yeah, no prob. I haven't seen him in so long." She giggled.

**Wedding Day**

Rose came down in casual clothes and joined the team in the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to a wedding? Aren't you a bride's maid?" Dax asked, stating the obvious. Rose hadn't divulged too much about the letter she received a little less than three weeks ago; even though Ronny took it upon herself to snoop around in the pink ranger's room. Fortunately for Rose, Ronny was no Will and so she never found the note.

"Yeah . . . a last minute one. I'm supposed to be getting dressed at Michelle's house with the rest of the wedding party. I'm just waiting for-" The doorbell rang cutting Rose off. "That must be him."

'_Him?'_ Mack pondered. _'She never said anything about a date. Then again, she never really said anything about the wedding.'_

Rose leisurely walked to the front door as her friends rushed passed her to greet her "date".

Spencer opened the door. "Good morning sir." Greeted the butler.

"Morning." The dark haired, young man returned. He looked around quickly, stopping when he saw the pink ranger. "Rose?"

"Hey Nick. How've ya been? Nice jacket." She smiled, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm fine. I haven't seen you since I visited Michelle in England, what was it? Four . . . five years ago? You look great!" He gushed. The two hugged one more time before Rose turned to introduce him to her friends.

"This is Ronny, Will, Tyzonn, Dax, and Mack . . . and of course Spencer and Mr. Hartford." The older Hartford gave a small wave. "It's so good to see you. Sorry I haven't written to you in a while, kind of been busy."

"Hey don't apologize, I totally understand." He assured, flashing a smile.

"It's great to meet you all. So you're the red ranger, huh? That makes two of us." Nick jested, but Mack was unphased, his face was hard and unwavering, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm a red ranger, too . . . the Red Mystic Force Ranger." Nick elaborated, putting his hand out to shake Mack's. The gang kept quiet, watching their leader stare down the other red ranger. Mack reluctantly took Nick's hand when he saw the concerned look on Rose's face.

"Wow." Dax blurted out cutting the tension.

"Another red ranger." Tyzonn said intrigued by the idea of so many other power ranger teams out in the world.

Feeling it was time to go, Nick motioned to the door. "Ladies first."

Rose obliged and followed his gesture out the door and made her way to his bike. Nick waved good-bye, closing the door behind him.

The group rushed to the formal living room and gathered by the large window. They watched the two talk and laugh as the man in the leather jacket handed Rose a helmet. The petite ranger mounted the bike and off they went. Mack huffed, unintentionally getting the others' attention.

"Looks like you got some competition?" Will said, patting Mack's shoulder.

"Why?" Tyzonn inquired. "Were they playing a game or something?" Will just rolled his eyes at his friend's inability to distinguish between literal meaning and figurative meaning.

"I hate to admit it, but Will's right. I mean he just says **rebel**." Dax voiced. Mack grew worried. _'He didn't seem Rose's type. He wears a leather jacket, rides a motorcycle, and – and a bunch of other stuff. He's probably an outlaw or something. I always pictured Rose going out with a tall, strong guy, more a boy next door type, and quiet . . . kind of like me. Although, she did look awfully happy to see him. I haven't seen her this happy in a while . . . since the time Brown Beard possessed her.' _Mack couldn't shake off the image of the smile on her face, the joy in Rose's eyes to see Nick.

"Ronny?" The red ranger questioned.

Ronny smiled weakly, causing Mack's face to fall. "Hey – hey, I mean . . . it doesn't mean . . . he isn't – she didn't . . ." The racecar driver let out a loud sigh. "What can I say, Mack, girls like the bad boys." Ronny finished, glancing at Will, who only gave a sly smile back at the yellow ranger. Seeing Mack further look disturbed by this revelation, she decided to try once more, "But – but that doesn't mean anything. I – I-"

Spencer came up to the flustered yellow ranger, "I think you've said enough, Miss Veronica." Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaving. Ronny made a face, she hated when people called her Veronica. It was . . . so not Ronny. Andrew was about to also leave when he spun on his heels.

"Mack." He called, getting his son's attention, among the others. "Everything will be fine." He paused. "I know my opinion or advice isn't worth much these days, but son . . . you might want to tell her." Andrew couldn't believe he was telling his android son to pursue a crush, but he had. He didn't think Mack was capable of having crushes, at least not to this degree. At times he could swear he thought Mack was human, which only made Mr. Hartford even more curious and suspicious. Androids weren't supposed to possess such intense feelings like love. Things that were not programmed into Mack – being a ranger, being head over heels for Rose – were happening right in front of his eyes. Despite his best efforts, Andrew could not make sense of why these were happening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mack replied. "I'm just concerned for Rose, that's all." The rest of the rangers groaned at his obvious denial.

"Okay son." He said with a sad and forlorn smile. Mr. Hartford gave a nod and left to go back to his study.

**Later That Day**

Mack found Ronny out on the balcony watching Will teach Tyzonn some spy moves he learned while on the job. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Mack!" Ronny said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Did you mean what you said? About girls liking the bad boys." Mack said trying to mask is obvious worry of losing Rose to another guy.

"Mack . . ." She began. Ronny knew that Mack's question was more important than he was making it out to sound, so she tried to choose her words carefully. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Nick seems like a great guy." Ronny made a face, regretting her last statement. _'Me and my big mouth. Damn it.'_

"Great." Mack groaned. "But that doesn't quite answer my question. Are bad boys more alluring than just regular guys?" Mack asked again.

"Mack, I would be lying if I said that girls didn't find the bad boy type alluring. But I'm sure Rose isn't in to that type." Ronny said.

"Yeah, okay. Now can you say it like you meant it? Because it doesn't sound too convincing on this end." He retorted.

"Look Mack, if you're so afraid – tell her!"

"No, what would be the point? I'm not real!" He emphasized. The red ranger took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm just co-"

"Concerned, I know." She said, irritated by his stubbornness. "I don't what to tell you, Mack. That's the only thing I can think of." She said, flustered that none of her solutions were helping. The two quickly turned their attention to where Tyzonn and Will were practicing after hearing Will cry out in pain. A second later Will was on the balcony, his hands covering his face.

"What happened?" Ronny asked.

"My nose." He muffled.

"Come on let's get some ice." She told him, holding him close as they went inside.

"I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to. You said . . ." Tyzonn trailed off as he followed them inside.

Mack let out a loud sigh. The red ranger went inside to find something to preoccupy himself when he found Dax playing pool. "Hey Dax, what's up?"

"Nothing . . . just relaxing."

"Hey, what would you do if you liked a girl, but she was into someone else? Or at least you think she is."

"Well, usually when that happens I try to win her back?"

"Try?" Mack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm . . . well I try – just never succeed. But if you like Rose, Mack, fight for her! It works in the movies." Dax encouraged, jumping up on the pool table in a fighting stance.

"Thanks." Mack said, laughing at his friend's behavior. "But it was just a hypothetical question. I never said it was about Rose." Dax just gave him a look.

"R – ight." Dax said, hoping off the pool table to continue his game.

Mack trailed off into the kitchen to find Tyzonn. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I did as Will taught me, and I guess-"

"And I guess you did it right." Mack laughed. It was quiet a few moments. "Hey Tyzonn, you love Vella, right?"

"Of course. That's why I know that one day we'll be together. That's why I'm looking so hard for her." He said, like it was obvious.

"Would you change for Vella?"

Tyzonn looked hard at Mack. "Yeah. I'd do anything for her. Why? Would you not do the same for Rose?"

"What? No – I mean yes, but what does Rose got to do with it?" Mack looked at him, eyes wide with shock. Tyzonn looked at him confused by his friend's outburst. "I'm gonna see how Will is doing." Mack told the Mercurian.

"Tell him I'm sorry." Tyzonn called after him.

After several minutes of searching, Mack finally found Will in his room. Ronny saw Mack linger in the doorway, "I'll get some Advil and more ice." She sidestepped around Mack on her way retrieve the items.

"Hey, how's the nose?"

"Hurts. Come looking for advice on the whole Nick – Rose thing?"

"I – um . . ." Mack mumbled at a loss for words.

"Ronny told me."

"Well. What do you think? If Ronny liked another guy-"

"What?! Me and Ronny aren't together. We're just good friends." He yelled.

Mack just rolled his eyes, a smile forming in the corner of his mouth. "Sure."

"This isn't about me and Ronny, it's about you and Rose. And don't lye to me and tell me there's nothing there because there is. And for the record, even if Ronny and I might like each other, there's no way I'd lose her to another guy. There's no one cooler than me." He paused to cool down. "Mack if you're worried you're gonna lose her, fight for her."

"That's what Dax said."

"Well Dax is a smart guy . . . sometimes." Both rangers laughed, recalling some of Dax's less impressive ideas.

"Well what if she isn't in to me? What if I'm not her type?"

"It's not like you're a bad guy -"

"But that's my problem. What if Rose is into the bad boy type?" Mack interjected.

"I highly doubt it. Rose seems to prim and proper to be into the rebel type. Although every girl has a wild side . . . some just hide it better than others." Will gave Mack a look, as Ronny walked in with some Advil, a cup of water, and a more ice.

"What about a having a wild side?" She asked, taking the pack of ice from Will.

"Nothing." The black ranger told her as he swallowed the pills down with some water. "You know Mack, there is that old saying, 'if you can't beat'em, join em.'" He said raising his eyebrows.

Mack thought about it a second, "Thanks Will. Hope you feel better." The red ranger raced out of Will's room, a plan in mind.

"No problem, man." Will called back. The black ranger looked up at Ronny, who had her arms folded across her chest, and was tapping her foot. "What?" He asked, playing dumb.

"This better not come to bite us in the ass." She said. Will looked at her for a second before pulling her down to sit next to him on his bed. "Here." She said, handing him another bag of ice to put on his nose. Will took it gratefully, titling his head back, as Ronny grilled him on what he told Mack prior to her coming in.

**That Night**

It was about ten-thirty at night when Rose arrived at home. Rose closed the door quietly, not to wake anyone who had gone to bed – not like it was probable, but just in case. She could hear Nick's bike roar in the distance back to Briarwood.

The house was suspiciously quiet. She strolled into the living room to see Mack stretched out on the couch. "Hey." He said nonchalantly, getting up to walk over to her.

"Mack?" She said, a look of shock on her face. She couldn't believe her eyes. Mack strolled over to her in dark blue jeans, black boots, a white tee shirt, and black leather jacket. And to top it all off, his hair was styled like Danny Zuko from the movie Grease.

"Yeah, that's my name don't wear it out." Winking at her. She looked around the room to see if it was some kind of joke, waiting for the others to pop out from behind the couch and yell surprise. " Like?" Mack asked, fixing his dew with a comb he extracted from his back pocket. Rose's jaw dropped.

"Is Ronny, or anyone for that matter, around?"

"How do I know?" He retorted, "What do you think I am, their secretary?" Pulling at his leather jacket. Rose had nothing to say, even if she had something to say, she didn't think she could, she was beyond words.

"Hey, if you don't feel like being a book worm tonight I thought you and I could go out. Paint the town red and pink." He said, smiling at her. "Maybe end the night at Moon Lit Mountain."

"How 'bout we end it now." She snapped, stomping on his foot, as she marched upstairs.

"Ow!" Mack yelled._ 'Uh-oh.'_ "Wait Rose!" He raced upstairs after her, trying not put too much pressure on his crushed foot.

**In the Command Center**

"Great job, guys." Ronny remarked, glaring at the three men standing behind her. "If things go badly and Rose finds out . . ."

"She'll kill us." Dax finished.

"Us?" Will inquired. "If I remember correctly, we weren't the only ones who gave advice."

"Errr." Ronny hit the keyboard that controlled the viewing screen they had been using. "Mr. Hartford, you wouldn't have cameras upstairs would you?" Quickly giving the three guys behind her a dirty look.

"No, not in the bedrooms. And I'd appreciate it if you guys wouldn't use the viewing screen for spying." Andrew said sternly.

"Doesn't matter. I think we're gonna have to go and find out ourselves." Will informed his friends. The gang nodded and off they dashed out of the Command Center.

"Don't worry sir. I'll follow." Spencer informed Mr. Hartford.

"Uh – huh." Andrew looked at the butler. "I'm sure you're motive is pure of heart."

"But of course sir." Spencer replied, heading upstairs to the main floor. Mr. Hartford watched his long time friend leave, shaking his head at the antics going on.

**Upstairs, Rose's Room**

"Rose?" Mack knocked lightly.

"Mack! Not now." She replied with a disgusted tone.

Mack was about to call it a night and leave, but his feet wouldn't move. He thought it was best to explain now then try tomorrow morning when everyone was around, and his idioticy really had time to sink in Rose's mind.

"Rose? Are you dressed?" He asked cracking the door open, and popping his head in.

"Thanks for waiting for a reply." She said coldly. Mack looked down, not wishing to meet her eyes. When he did look up seconds later, she had her back turned to him taking out a red tank top, he cautiously walked in, leaving her door open enough for five people to eaves drop without the him, or Rose noticing.

"Rose . . .I didn't . . ." The red ranger began, rubbing the back of his head.

Ronny was the first to make it to Rose's door. She quickly put her index finger to her lips indicating to the rest to be quiet. They huddled outside the Pink Overdrive Ranger's bedroom door.

"I'm sorry." Mack finally got out.

"I don't get it, Mack? I thought . . .I thought you were out of the identity phase." Rose said, slamming her dresser draw shut.

"I just thought you liked . . ."

"Liked what?" Her voice much softer.

"Liked bad boys. . .tough guys." He tugged at the leather jacket nervously, his face turning as red his uniform. Rose smiled, before letting out a half sigh, half laugh.

Rose sat on her bed, holding the red tank top she was going to wear to bed with her blue sweats she had already laid out over her desk chair. "Mack sit." She patted the spot next to her on her bed. Mack did as instructed. "I'm not into Nick." She began; Mack was about to say something, but Rose put her index and middle fingers to his lips. "Let me finish. Nick is a great guy. He's sweet and kind . . .and thoughtful." Mack looked at her incredulously.

"Well that makes me feel better. He's basically the modern day Prince Charming and you two have a history together. " He quipped. Rose couldn't help but laugh, as Mack rolled his eyes. "What's so funny? If you're trying to make me feel worse than I already do, you're doing a fine job."

"Nick's sister, Michelle, the one that had the wedding today, participated in a foreign exchange program with my older sister's school years ago. My sister and his sister swapped families and living environments for six months essentially. Nick came to visit during his spring break. We kept in touch since then. It was hard with all his moving, but it's gotten a little easier in the past year or so. We're really good friends, that's all. Plus, all we did the entire night was talk about what we've been doing, ranger stuff – when we could . . . and talked about our friends . . .how we should double date sometime-"

"Double date?" Mack repeated, curious about why he'd want to double date.

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend. Her name is Maddie. According to Nick, she's a wonderful person. He's completely head over heels in love with her." She paused seeing him smile big at this news. _'I know how that feels.'_ Mack thought, before Rose continued. "They would have gone together – hell, she was supposed to be a brides maid, and I would have taken whomever I wanted to but I totally forgot about the wedding because of all the ranger stuff and Maddie at the last minute couldn't make it. So Michelle wanted to know if I could double as her bride's maid and his date – it worked out perfect. That's what the note was about. I wouldn't be home so soon except he wanted to get back to Briarwood and take care of her."

"What's wrong?" Mack asked, genuinely concerned.

"She's got the flu."

"Oh." Mack pause, "Hey, then why the big secret?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, or better put, I was trying not to make it a big deal. You know Ronny, she would have made it into something so much more."

"Hey!" Ronny whispered, pouting, and folding her arms over her chest as the others stifled their laughter.

"Seems like I was able to do that just fine without her. Sorry." Mack apologized again, feeling even more embarrassed and stupid. Rose saw the glum expression on his face; she set the tank top aside.

Mack." She began getting up and looking him in the eyes. She wanted to tell him something. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but as usual the words just didn't seem to want to come out, so instead Rose opted for "Mack don't change. I think . . .you're great the way you are."

"Don't worry, I won't." Shrugging the jacket off. Mack got up off the bed and they stared at each other, an awkward silence standing in-between the two.

"Oh come on." Ronny whispered, slamming her palms on the floor.

"Don't chicken out, Mack." Will told his friend in a soft voice. "Come on Mack. You may not have another chance."

"This is the part where the hero kisses the girl, hasn't he ever watched a movie?" Dax asked, annoyed.

"When the time is right." Tyzonn slid in.

"The time is now." Will commanded.

"Knowing Master Mack, he will be the gentleman and leave." Spencer said to the group gathered by the door.

Mack motioned for the door and was about to put his hand on the doorknob, the others scooting away as fast as they could. Rose looked down at the carpet. _'Another shot at telling him how I feel gone.'_

"Rose." He said, turning back to face her. _'It's now or never.'_ Mack thought, trying to build up his courage. "Nick said something about double dating to you and if you do . . . decide to go . . .I want to be – if it's okay with you – to be your date." Rose lifted her head smiling big.

"Mack?"

"Rose, I really like you."

"I like you too."

"No, I mean I really, really like you. I know I'm an android, and I still don't quite understand it, but you make me feel beyond real, more human than any real person or robot can feel. I don't know how it would work, but . . . I – I l-love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." She said, jumping into his arms, the two sharing their first kiss. "It doesn't matter to me. We'll find a way, I'm a genius remember." She laughed. Mack smiled ear-to-ear, kissing her again.

" 'Bout time!" exasperated Will. The pink and red ranger separated, looking to the door.

"Nice job, Bond." Ronny retorted.

Mack threw the door open, but the hall was empty.

"That was close." Dax told the others, peering around the corner, the group nodding in agreement.

When Mack surmised that it was nothing, he turned back to Rose. "Night Rose." Mack said, kissing his love before retreating to his room with an extra hop in his step and a huge smile on his face.

"Night." She said watching him walk down the hall to his room. Rose smiled and waved before closing her bedroom door shut.

"So how long til we totally bust on them?" Dax asked anxious already to start.

"Master Dax-"

"I say tomorrow morning should be enough time." Ronny cut in.

"I'm confused." Tyzonn told the others.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll fill you in." Will said, rubbing his hands together, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

**Command Center**

"Nice job, son." Mr. Hartford commented, leaning away from the intercom.

End Motorcycle Mack

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked it. I'm considering making this a two or three shot; let me know what you think of the idea. All reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
